Katkind Meets Humankind
by Roller77
Summary: A group of brilliant human scientists create a portal to another world, the world of the SWAT Kats! Rating raised due to language.
1. Chapter 1

Katkind meets Humankind

Introduction- A group of brilliant human scientists create a portal to another dimention, the world of the SWAT Kats. But when Dark Kat decides to cross dimentional boundaries, and attack Earth, Razor and T-bone have to save humanity from the evil meglomaniac's wrath. Rated K+ for the moment, but it may go higher in later chapters.

Chapter 1

Planet Earth, May 10th,2050, 8:30 a.m:

Dr. Frank Lestor paced back and forth across the living room in frustration as his wife of fifteen years was explaining to him that she wanted a divorce. Their ten year old son Timmy was at school, so he fortunately did not have to see the terrible scene that was going on inside his house. Tim would have to know the truth eventually, because his mother was at the point of tears, trying to explain to Frank why she no longer loved him.

"You care more about your science lab than me!" she gasped. "Those stupid friends of yours, and that rediculous experiment means more to you than our marriage!"

"But Tracy, you just don't understand, we're on the verge of a breakthrough!" Dr. Lestor replied, " A few more tests, and we'll be ready to make scientific history!"

"Ha!" snapped Tracy, standing up and staring directly into her soon to be ex-husband's eyes. "The four of you are a bunch of crazy lunatics, as far as I'm concerned! For the past six months you've been saying that, and nothing has happened except you blowing up the lab...twice!"

"But this time it's different, we've made all sorts of safety precautions.." Frank sighed back,"Honey, I'm sorry that I haven't been around at all to spend time with our son, but this experiment is very, very important.. please, just try to understand that.."

"No!" she screamed, right into his face, "Nothing's more important than our son! Which means as soon as he gets out of school, I'm picking him up, and were both moving out, permanently!"

"Honey no, please, just give me another chance!" gasped Frank.

"You've had your chances buster, and you've wasted them.." she muttered, "So don't say another word to me, I have packing to do!"

Instantly, Tracy turned around, and went back into her room. Frank started to walk after her, but then decided that it was pointless. Going outside to his SUV, Dr. Lestor drove twenty miles to his scientific lab, which was located in a remote area in the Nevada desert. His group of scientists were working on a device, which, when completed, would be able to break dimentional boundaries, or so they calculated. Since NASA's space shuttle program had been scrapped by the U.S. government in 2011, it was up to private companies to explore space. So Dr. Lestor and three other scientists had pooled their resources together to form their own company, named EXDICORP, or the Exploration of Dimentional Boundaries Association. They were naturally laughed and scoffed at by society, especially after blowing up their lab twice in the same month. But not giving up, the small group of scientists had re-built it for a third time, and after another month of experiments, they were almost ready to test their dimention device. Looking like a cross between a satellite dish and a laser gun, the device was hooked up to a series of computers. It's core was composed of a combination of matter and anti-matter chemicals that were housed in a solid lead container. Earlier tests had been done on a smaller scale, creating a pin-sized hole in the dimentional matrix. A tiny camera had been placed through the hole, and to the scientists delight, on the computer screen was the image of another world with a green sky. The area itself was a vast rocky desert, with no signs of intelligent life at all, but there still was life on that world nonetheless. The previous week, the scientists had seen a creature resembling a moniter lizard sunning itself on a rock, unaware that it was been stared at by unseen beings living in another universe. Such a discovery would make Frank and his colleagues famous, but not wanting to spill the beans just yet, the scientists decided to test the device on a grand scale first. Only when the portal was up and running would they reveal the existance of the alien world to society, starting with John Grant, the local reporter who came to the lab at least once a week just to rail the group. He had just visited yesterday, spouting all sorts of vile and scandalous words at Frank and his team, so Dr. Lestor was quite eager to make John eat his words when the final test was completed. Looking at the computer screen he said, "So, have you seen anything other than a lizard, Tom?"

"Just the same one Frank, it must have a nest in the area.." said his colleague. "But the thing has to eat, so there's obviously other smaller things like bugs on that world, just like there are in our desert."

"It's amazing isn't it?" sighed Dr. Lestor, "Earth must have been like that world long ago, before even the dinosaurs existed. There's obviously an oxygen-like atmosphere on it, but we'll use our environment suits, just to be safe when we cross through the portal."

"If it works, Frank, " said Ted Langway, who had just come into the lab, "Charlie and I are just making some final adjustments to the devices' specs, we'll be able to start it in just a few hours."

"Fantastic.." sighed Dr. Lestor. "Then we'll silence our critics at last, and make human history!"

Planet Katrus, May 10th, 2050, 10:27 Pm, Megakat City:

"SWAT Kats!" exclaimed the terrified voice of Deputy Mayor Briggs, "Dark Kat's Fear Ship has been spotted over Pumadyne Industries! I'm afraid he's trying to steal more chemicals to make another bomb! The Enforcers are on their way to stop him, but I would feel better if you helped!"

"Don't say no more, we're on our way!" replied Jake over the intercom. "Let's go buddy, our work is never done!"

"You can say that again partner!" replied Chance, as they ran into their underground hangar, "Crud, will that creep Dark Kat never give up, this is the third time this week that he's tried to steal something from Pumadyne!"

"That's why we're here," shrugged Jake,as he changed into his SWAT Kat gear, and became Razor.  
>"To serve, and to protect katkind from all the scum who would try to harm them."<p>

"Yep, despite what Commander Feral thinks of us.." said Chance, who put on his own gear, and became T-bone. "So, ready to kick DK's tail again?"

"You said it, let's hit it!" returned Razor. Moments later, the Turbokat blasted off into the green sky, the very same one that Dr. Frank Lestor was looking at on his computer screen.  
>For a fraction of a second, he thought he was seeing things, because the SWAT Kat's jet just happened to be flying over the Megakat desert.<p>

"Holy crap!" exclaimed Frank, " Guys, get over here now, I thought I just saw something in the sky!"

"What?" said Tom, coming to his side. "What did you just see?"

"A jet fighter plane!" exclaimed Frank, "Like the ones they use in the air force, although instead of being silver and white, this one was black with red trimmings!"

"Oh yeah, like sure you did.." laughed Charlie, feeling Frank's forehead. "Nope, no fever.."

"I'm telling you I saw it, I'm not sick!" yelled Dr. Lestor, "There was a fighter jet in that alien sky!"

"I think you need some sleep Frank.." sighed Tom, "Now no more wise tales alright, we're almost done with the specs.."

As his colleagues went into the back room to finish, Dr. Lestor continued to stare at the computer screen.

"Was I hallucinating?" he muttered to himself, as a bead of sweat ran down his face. "Or could there really be intelligent life on that world?"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Planet Earth- 11:30 Am...

"Alright gentlemen, it's time to prove all of our critics wrong.." smiled Dr. Lestor, as he punched in a few more codes on the computer that was hooked up to the dimention machine. A few seconds later, a brilliant beam of white light fired onto the wall across the room. For a second, nothing happened, but then to Frank and the other's excitement, a large dimentional hole about 10 feet in diameter appeared. Pressing several more buttons, Dr. Lestor panted, "Stabilization rate?"

"Ninety-nine point eight seven percent!" exclaimed Tom, as he glanced at the machine specs,  
>"It's working this time Frank, there's no leakage from the matter anti- matter flow!"

"Yes thanks to the lead casing, that was the answer all along!" Frank replied, as he stood up in jubilation, "My friends, we've done it! After six months of frustrating work, we've created a portal to another universe!"

Stepping forward, the scientists saw that the portal looked directly onto the same desert scene as before. The group of scientists then jumped back slightly, as something darted into the lab through the opening. It was the quite frightened lizard, which Charlie quickly grabbed off the floor.

"Well, hello there my alien friend.." he said, "Were called humans, can you understand us?"

The lizard just flicked it's tongue out, trying to taste the air to see what sort of strange creatures had just captured it. Laughing, Frank said, "I guess he doesn't, so we'll take him back to his nest. Charlie, you go through the portal first, I'll follow.."

"What? But what about our environment suits!"

"If this little guy can breathe our atmosphere, we certainly can breathe his.." said Tom, pointing at the lizard, "If you're too scared to go, then I will.."

"Alright, I'm going.." he huffed back, boldly walking through the portal. Charlie was followed by Tom, then Frank, while Ted stayed behind to moniter everything on the computers. They needed somebody to stay behind anyways, just in case of an emergency situation. Once the three humans passed through the portal, Frank took in a deep breathe of alien air, and sighed in satisfaction. But then he winced as he felt the hot alien sun beating down on him.

"Wow, talk about blazing!" gasped Tom, unbuttoning the top of his shirt, "I would surmize it's about ten degrees hotter than our own desert!"

"I know, we wouldn't be able to survive out here that long without water.." said Charlie, as he released the lizard back into it's home environment. "But where to now, you want to look for more creatures like our friend, or go back to the lab?"

"Come on, where's your sense of adventure?" huffed Dr. Lestor, "Don't worry, if we don't find any water, we'll go back home, and bring enough water and food to last us for days. As you can see, the other side of the portal is just as stable as on our side, so we can't miss it. Let's go gentlemen.."

For about fifteen minutes, the three humans scientists trekked across the vast barren alien landscape. They saw a bunch of other lizards, snakes, and bugs, but not a sign of water. Panting, Charlie sat on a huge boulder, and gasped, "Let's go back, there's no water here, we'll die in this heat!"

"I suppose you're right.." said Frank, wiping the sweat off his brow, "I think my motorcycle would be handy right about now, so as soon as we get home, I'll drive it back through the portal once we collect enough rations for our venture."

The three humans started to walk back to the spot from where they came from. They could see the portal in the distance, so Charlie began running twards it. But since he was rather out of shape, the portly scientist soon ran out of breath, and collapsed on the ground. He then screamed in pain, holding onto his right ankle.

" Charlie!" exclaimed Tom, kneeling next to him, "What happened?"

"Damn, I think I fractured it!" he moaned in agony. "Help me up!"

Tom and Frank quickly helped Charlie to his feet, and as he hobbled on one leg, the three walked slowly twards the portal. But then, only a few minutes later, Dr. Lestor and the others started to hear something. The scientists then gasped, as not one, but two fighter jets flew across the sky over their heads! One of them was the black plane, the other was an eerie looking craft that looked straight from hell itself!

"Oh my god!" exclaimed Tom, "You weren't hallucinating after all Frank, there is intelligent life here!"

"Incredible.." Frank panted, "Now all we have to do is get back home, so we can tell everyone about it.."

But unknown to the scientists, the lead alien jet's pilot has spotted them, and the portal. Smiling evily, Dark Kat said, "Hmmm, so that's where the energy signitures are coming from, interesting... Get ready my creeplings, we'll soon see what this is all about.."

In the Turbokat, Razor had detected the same energy readings as Dark Kat had. The villian had just escaped with a vile of chemicals, no thanks to Feral and the Enforcers. Spotting the three creatures moving twards the portal, Razor said, "Quickly buddy, take her down before Dark Crud does who knows what to those things!"

"Yeah, whatever they are!" replied T-bone. Putting the Turbokat on full throttle, he raced past Dark Kat's fear ship in a blur, while Razor fired a heat-seeker missile, which went right after DK's jet.

"Curse you SWAT Kats!" growled the omega, turning his ship away from the missile. After he fired his own heat seeker, which destroyed the other missile, the villain decided to make a hasty retreat, but only for the moment.

"This isn't over, very soon, Megakat City will be mine!" he said. Landing their jet on the desert floor about twenty feet from the portal, Razor and T-bone hopped out and gawked at the incredible sight before them.

"Holy kats!" exclaimed T-bone, "What do you make of it, buddy?"

"My guess it's a portal to another dimention.." replied Razor. "We've been to one before, remember, thanks to my dimentional radar going haywire."

"Please, don't remind me about it.." he muttered, "But this time it looks like the aliens have come here!"

"Oh, you mean those aliens?" stated Razor, pointing at the three creatures approaching them slowly. The SWAT Kats were standing directly in front of the portal, to the absolute astonishment of Frank and the other two scientists. Helping Charlie sit down on the desert floor to rest his ankle, Dr. Lestor cautiously came forward, and said, "H-Hello... Can you understand me?"

"Sure we can, bud.." smiled T-bone. "Need some help?"

"Y-Yes, our friend has a fractured ankle, please, we need to get back to our dimention!" exclaimed Tom.

"Fine, as long as we go with you, just to be on the safe-side of course." replied Razor, as he stepped to the side. "Our planet has been invaded by aliens before, so don't try anything funny, got it?"

"N-No, of course not.." gulped Frank, quite intimidated by the large alien cat creatures. The scientist's son did have his own pet cat, so it was quite ironic that cats were this planet's dominent species. Helping Charlie back up, a nervous Frank and Tom escourted their injured friend past the aliens, who followed the humans into the portal. Once in the lab, Frank helped Charlie sit down, and propped-up his injured ankle. Ted stared wide-eyed as the alien cats approached, and stood with their large arms crossed, wanting some answers.

"Alright, now whatever the heck you things are, speak up!" growled T-bone, "What intentions do you have for our planet?"

"Nothing bad, I assure you.." said Frank, raising up his hands in ernest. "We're just scientists, that's all! We created the portal to visit and explore other dimentions. At first we thought that no intelligent life existed on your world, just a bunch of lizards and other creatures. But then... then, a few hours ago, I saw your jet flying in the sky."

"So, you decided to come for a friendly visit, huh?" said Razor, "Well, to tell you the truth, the two of us and a lot of other kats are friendly, but there are many others who aren't. Katrus can be a very very dangerous place, and I'm not just talking about the Megakat desert.."

"A-Alright, sorry about that, we were just curious.." said Tom, "So, what are your names?"

"I'm T-bone, and he's Razor.." said the larger tan-furred kat with stripes on his arms. "Collectively, we're known as the SWAT Kats, we fight criminals in Megakat City, as well as any others who would want to cause trouble, aliens included.."

"Now take it easy buddy," sighed the other auburn-furred kat, "I think we can trust these alien people, they seem like a nice bunch, even if they aren't kats.."

"W-we're called humans.." said Frank, "Homo sapiens, scientifically speaking. Our world is called Earth, and the area you are specifically in right now is the Nevada desert, 20 miles south of the city of Las Vegas. My name is Dr. Frank Lestor, these are my colleagues Ted Langway, Tom Price, and Charlie Reed.."

"Huh, strange names, but like Razor says, you seem to be on the level.." smiled T-bone, as he offered his paw to Dr. Lestor. Shaking it, the overwhelmed human scientist said, "Thank you so much for trusting us! But how soon can we visit your world again? My motorcycle is out in the garage, I would just love to see this Megakat City of yours!"

"Anytime you want to.." shrugged Razor, "But at your own risk, of course. As for the two of us, we've got to get back, and see what that creep Dark Kat is up to.."

"Excuse me.. Dark Kat?" asked Tom.

"The criminal meglomaniac who was flying that other plane.." said T-bone. "He just stole a vile of chemicals, and we have to stop the creep before he uses them. Come on Razor, let's get a move on!"

"I'm right behind you partner!" he exclaimed. "See you humans later, maybe!"

At once, the SWAT Kats jumped back through the portal, and as the stunned scientists watched, the vigilantie pair took off in the Turbokat.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Well.." sighed Tom, "That was quite rude of the SWAT Kats to just leave us like that, before we could ask any more questions about their world.."

"You heard 'em, they're busy fighting crime.." shrugged Charlie, as he rubbed his injured ankle. "Better take me to the hospital Ted, I won't be walking on this leg for quite awhile.."

"Meantime, I'll get my bike ready for a trip across the Megakat desert!" smiled Frank, rubbing his hands together in anticipation.

"Now hold on a second.." said Ted, as he helped Charlie up, "Shouldn't we call John first, and show him what we've discovered? Besides which, you heard what our alien kat friends said, their planet can be very dangerous! Especially if you decide to venture across it by yourself, Frank!"

"Look, after all we've been through to find this alien world, do you really think I'm going to just sit on my butt, and do nothing?" Dr. Lestor gasped. "You gentlemen can stay right here if you'd like to, but I'm going bikeriding! As for that reporter, he'll show up eventually, and see just how wrong he and everybody else was to doubt us!"

As Frank marched outside to get his bike, Tom whispered under his breath, "Somebody here has got an attitude problem, and it's certainly not me.."

"We agree wholeheartedly.." muttered Ted and Charlie together.

"Hi mom.." sighed Timothy Lestor, as he got in his mother's car after a very long day at school.

"Hello there sweety, how was your day?", Tracy asked, buckling her son into his seat.

"Terrible.." muttered the youngster, "Some of the other kids were teasing me ALL DAY..."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that son, what for?"

"Er, um, please don't laugh, but it's because I don't like the same TV shows as they do.."

"Well now, don't take it personal.." said Mrs. Lestor, "Seems to me those other kids are just being silly. But to more serious things, your father and I had another argument, so you and I are moving to an apartment.."

"I thought as much.." said Tim, who was quite mature for his age, "So did you ask for a divorce, like you said you would?"

"Yes I did, and your father was quite upset.." Tracy replied.

"He's no father of mine, I never even see him.." muttered Tim. "Not since he started that crazy project of his."

"I know son, so it looks like it's just the two of us from now on.." sighed his mother, "I've already packed our clothes away in the trunk, so we won't be going back to our old house again.I found a nice apartment for us that's closer to the school too, just a few blocks away, so you won't have to take the bus anymore."

"Whatever.." sighed Timothy, wondering just how much worse his life could get right now. The boy was a very good student, with good marks in all his classes, but the reason why he dreaded school so much was because of the bullying from certain kids. Nathan Turner was the worst of the bunch, constantly calling Tim every single name in the book. The kid was only two years older than him, but Nathan was also a foot or so taller, which obviously gave him an excuse to push Tim around at will.  
>Oh, he also picked on other kids as well, the "nerd group", as they were called, but Timothy was his prime target. Nathan and his two sidekicks always ganged up on the boy when none of the teachers were looking, to either shove him into his locker, or throw food at him during lunch, or any number of other stupid things. Earlier that morning, when Nathan found out that Tim liked a certain cartoon show, because the boy had a poster on the inside of his locker, he laughed, "Hey, look at this guys, this little freak still watches cartoons!What a loser!"<p>

"Loser, loser!" mocked his two friends at Tim.

"Excuse me, what's wrong with that?" he said, "I happen to be ten years old, you know.."

"I stopped watching cartoons when I was seven!" laughed Nathan, "Now football games, hockey, those are more manly things to watch creep, so get with the program, loser!"

With those words, the bully proceeded to rip the poster off Tim's locker, and tear it into pieces. Throwing them at Tim, Nathan laughed, and walked away with his two sidekicks. Another student, one of Tim's rare friends, Joe Woods, came up to him, and said, "Oh man, your grandfather's SWAT kat poster, how cruel was that?"

"Very..." muttered Tim, "why was I stupid enough to bring it to school with me, I was going to have it laminated, and hang it on my bedroom wall!"

"Yep, and those posters are very rare, since they took SWAT Kats off the air back in the mid 1990's, before our parents were even born..."

"Well, luckily, my grandfather recorded every single episode on VHS and gave the tapes to me, as well as his old VHS player.." smiled Tim, "He really loved that show, but never told anybody that, even my parents."

"Speaking of which, did your father blow up his lab again?" Joe snickered.

"Not yet.." sighed Tim,as he gathered what was left of the poster, and stuffed the pieces in his backpack. "Maybe I can glue them together when I get home tonight.."

At that moment, the bell for the next class had rung, and fortunately, nothing else bad had happened the rest of the day. As his mom pulled the car up to their new apartment, Tim gathered his things, and followed her into the building. Still upset over the fact that Nathan had torn his SWAT Kat poster to bits, Tim had no idea that his favorite cartoon charachters were actually real, and were living on a planet in another dimention. On Katrus, Dark Kat's Fear Ship had completely dissapeared,so Razor and T-bone had no choice but to return to the hangar.

"Crud, because of those stupid aliens, we got sidetracked!" huffed T-bone, "I hope they turn off that portal thingy of theirs, so they won't bother us again!"

"Actually buddy, I would like to see how it works.." smiled Razor, "So since it's the weekend, and we have nothing else to do, want to go to the human dimention with me, and talk with Dr. Lestor and his colleagues?"

"What, are you nuts, Dark Crud may turn up again soon!" exclaimed his partner.

"It'll only be for a few hours pal.." he sighed. "If you're that nervous, just drop me off at the portal, and pick me up in three hours sharp."

"Oh, alright.." T-bone said. "But if something goes wrong, and you get lost in that other dimention, don't say I didn't warn you.."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Timothy's mother had pretty much all of their essential furniture shipped from their old house to their new apartment, including everything from the boy's room. To his relief, she also didn't forget his pet cat, which Tim found relaxing on the bed.

"Hey there Chance, like your new home?" smiled Tim.

"Meeeooowww.." answered the small tan-furred cat, as it quickly sat up and nuzzled the boy,  
>as he sat down to pet him.<p>

"Guess what, that creep Nathan tore up Grandpa's old SWAT Kat poster.."sighed Tim, as he opened his knapsack, and showed his pet the pieces that were inside it, "You know, besides Joe, you're the only really friend I have Chance. I know that you can't understand anything I'm saying, but if the SWAT Kats really existed, I'd ask them to beat the crap out of Nathan and those goons of his! Yeah! They'd slice 'em, and dice 'em, and finally encase 'em in concrete with their mini cement launchers, just like they did to that creature in 'The Pastmaster Always Rings Twice!'. Oh, but what I'm saying, it's just a cartoon show, those bullies will pick on me until I'm thirty!"

Lying flat on his back, Tim started to cry his eyes out, thinking that no other kid in the world had a more terrible life than he did.

"Wahoooooo!" yelled Frank, as he drove his Harley Davidson at full throttle through the portal, and into the Megakat desert. Doing a few spins and wheelies, Dr. Lestor then drove at high speed in the direction that he, Charlie and Tom had walked before. Ten minutes later, the human scientist grinned, as he could see the tops of skyscrapers in the far distance.

"Alright, that must be Megakat City!" he exclaimed, "I should be able to reach it in another 15 minutes, since I've got a full tank of gas!" Stopping the bike for a moment, Frank put his helmet on, because he didn't want the kat inhabitants to see his furless face, at least not yet. Razor had said that their world had already been invaded by aliens, so Frank didn't want anybody to think that he was an invader as well. All he wanted to do was drive around the city for awhile, then return to the portal to report his findings to his colleagues.

"And away we go!" Frank announced, as he made tracks twards the city. Fifteen minutes later, the scientist reached a four lane highway that led directly into the heart of downtown. The traffic was certainly just as congested as, say, New York or Chicago, where Dr. Lestor had grown up, but instead of humans, the drivers were kat people.

"This is unbelievable, I'm the first human being to ever see an alien civilization!" Dr. Lestor gasped, as he made his way through the city. Turning a corner, he briefly stopped along the side of the road to take in the surroundings. Nearby, there was a tall brick building that had the words, CITY HALL engraved above the main doors. Moments later, a rather stunning looking female kat person wearing a pink colored buisiness suit came out the doors, and walked casually down the steps to a green car that was parked a few feet in front of Frank's bike. Suddenly, another kat came rushing out the doors, a portly male in a dark green suit.

"Ms. Briggs, hold on a second, I forgot to tell you something!" he shouted at the female. "Next week is the 10th annual Manx golf tournament, and I would appeciate it if you would write a speech for meeeee!"

"Oh, alright, Mayor.." she sighed back. "I'll have it on your desk tomorrow morning.."

"Thank you so much, Callie, tata, have a good night!" said the male, running back up the stairs.

Growling under her breath, the Deputy Mayor climbed into her green sedan, and drove in the general direction of Jake and Chance's garage, because it was time for old bessy's annual tune up. Callie didn't realize was that somebody was following her from a distance, namely Frank on his motorcycle.

"Woah, if I was living on this world, I'd sure like to hook up with her.." the human scientist muttered under his breath, "Oh, get with it Frank, you may be in the process of getting a divorce, but that female is an alien for gods' sakes!"

Quickly stopping his bike, Frank turned around, and headed back twards the desert at full throttle, not realizing he was going ten miles over the speed limit. A moment later, to his horror, he could hear a police siren directly behind him. Looking at his speedometer, Dr Lestor gasped, "Damn it, I didn't realize how fast I was going! Well, sorry Mr. kat cop, but I don't have time to get a ticket, since I don't actually belong on your world!"

At once, Frank put his foot on the gas, and sped away from the persuing police motorcycle. The person driving it was actually not a Mister, but a Miss, one Lieutenant Felina Feral, who growled, "Oh no you don't buster, you're not getting away from the law so easily!" At once she went after the bike at high speed, not realizing that the individual driving it wasn't a kat. She chased the bike into the desert at speeds of over 100 miles per hour, which Frank was not accustomed to driving. He quickly lost control of his Harley, skidded off the road, and landed in a ditch. Dr. Lestor was fortunate that he was wearing his safety helmet, because his head was the first thing to hit the ground.

"Oh, crud..." muttered Felina, pulling up to the terrible scene. Getting off her bike, she looked down into the ditch, and saw that the driver's bike was completely totalled. As for the person driving it, he or she was flat on their back, but to Lt. Feral's relief, still moving their arms and legs. Hearing the person groan in a male voice, "Oh, god, my arm, I think it's busted!" , she ran down into the ditch and said, "Take it easy there buddy, I'll call an ambulance! Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"No, but if I hadn't been wearing my helmet, I'd probably be dead by now..." he muttered back.

"Yeah, you're one lucky kat, even if you are a lawbreaker.." huffed Felina, "After you're taken to the hospital, I'm arresting you for speeding, wreckless driving, and resisting arrest! A couple years in jail should make you see the light, buster! Now let's take off your helmet, and see if you've got any cuts on your face.."

"No, no, don't do that please!" Frank yelled.

"Why, are you a katnip pusher on the run from the law, is that it?" snapped Felina.  
>"Let's just see who you are, creep!"<p>

Pulling off the helmet, Lieutenant Feral froze in utter disbelief. The person did have a cut on his forehead, which did need to be stitched... but what was more obvious was that the person didn't have any fur on his face. Turning the biker over, Felina saw that he didn't have a tail either. Flipping Frank onto his back, Felina took out her rifle, and aimed it nervously at the human scientist.

"What the CRUD are you?" she gasped.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Um..." said Frank, realizing that the jig was up, "Would you believe I'm an alien from another dimention? A rather harmless alien, by the way.."

"Another dimention?" Felina replied, gawking at him.

"Yes, I'm a human scientist, my name is Dr. Frank Lestor. You see, my colleagues and I created a portal from our world to yours, it's located in the desert about 10 miles from here. We originally walked through it, but then one of my fellow scientists injured his ankle. Then I mistakingly decided to take a bit of a joy ride on my Harley, and now I've busted up my arm. Um.. so are you going to have me interragated, miss.."

"Lieutenant Felina Feral.." she nodded, "Actually, if my uncle had found you first, that's exactly what would have happened to you. Our world has already been invaded twice, so he would consider you a possible threat. But seeing as that you have no weapons on you, and that you're injured, that seems highly unlikely."

Helping the human stand up, Felina added, "Besides which, I can sense when someone is trustworthy or not, and you seem to be alright, even if you are a furless alien.."

"Thanks, I think.." sighed Dr. Lestor. "So what's going to happen to me?"

"I'm breaking all Enforcer rules, but I'll take you back to this portal of yours.." said Lieutenant Feral.

"I certainly appreciate it.." Frank smiled, "The SWAT Kats were also kind enough to let us go back home after my friend Charlie was injured."

"The SWAT Kats, you saw them?" exclaimed Felina.

"Yeah, colorful bunch, aren't they?" said the human, "Are they part of this Enforcer military of yours?"

"Hardly, they're vigilanties, and my uncle hates their guts, because they always stop our planet's omegas when the Enforcers can't.."

"Excuse me.. omegas?" Frank asked.

"Just a lovely group of super criminals wanting to either take over or destroy Megakat City.." sighed Lieutenant Feral."Dark Kat is the worst of the bunch."

"Hmmm, yes, the SWAT Kats had to chase after him, because he stole some chemicals.." noted Frank. "But can we get going, my fellow scientists are probably worried sick about me.."

"Sure, get on the back of my bike, and I promise I'll drive slow, so as not to jostle your arm.." Felina said. As the Lieutenant and her human passenger were making their way to the portal,  
>unknown to them, a certain evil meglomaniac was also flying back to where he had seen the strange dimentional rip. Dark kat landed his Fear ship a few yards from the portal and muttered, "Sooo, those three creatures were aliens, and they did come through a portal, very interesting! Come, my creeplings, we'll just see where this portal leads to.."<p>

Dr. Tom Price was having coffee in the back room, not watching the portal, so he had no idea that something quite sinister was coming through it. But then he started to hear some very strange chittering noises, and came back to the lab to investigate. To his horror, there was a seven foot tall kat creature in a purple cloak standing in the room, accompanied by a half a dozen or so pink creatures that looked like miniature gargoyles!

"What the hell are you?" exclaimed Dr. Price, taking several steps back twards the wall.

"Your worst nightmare.." snarled the creature. "Take him, my creeplings!"

At once, the little monsters jumped onto Tom, who screamed in fear.

"Relax, my alien friend, I'm not going to kill you, at least not yet..." said the monster kat.  
>"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Dark Kat.."<p>

"Y-your that criminal the SWAT Kats were after!" gulped the human.

"Yes, the SWAT Kats.." growled the omega, "Those two vigilanties have foiled my plans for the very last time! Once I trap them here, nothing will stop me from destroying Megakat City, now that I have the last chemical component to produce my megabomb! It will level the city in mere minutes, but I will be safe here in this dimention while the chaos ensues! Who knows, I might just decide to take over this pathetic world of yours too! Hahahahahahaha!"

"You're absolutely insane!" gasped Tom.

"Why, thank you.."Dark Kat grinned evily. "Your services will come in handy, once you tell me how this portal of yours works. Is that machine right there what you used to create the rift?"

"Yes.. yes it is.." gulped Dr. Price.

"Excellent, then kindly tell me how it works..." said the Omega, crossing his arms.

"And what if I refuse..." replied the human.

"Then I will tear your sorry alien carcass into pieces, and feed you to my creeplings.." growled Dark Kat.

"P-p-point taken.." gulped Tom. "We use a combination of matter and anti-matter chemicals that are housed in a lead container. We then charge the chemicals to a temperature of 5000 degrees, causing a beam of energy to fire from the end of the device. That's what's causes the dimentional rift, um, Dark Kat, sir.."

"Ingenious!" exclaimed the omega. "Such power! With it, I can conquer a multitude of dimentions! Then all beings everywhere will bow before the might of Dark Kat! By the way, what is your name, my alien friend?"

"T-Tom.. Dr. Tom Price.." replied the scared human, who realized just how maniacal this kat creature was.

"Then doctor, you will accompany me back to my mountain lair.." stated Dark Kat. "Since you are a scientist, then you will help me construct the megabomb. If you refuse, you will be creepling fodder. Do I make myself clear?"

"Quite clear..." said a shivering Tom. Ten minutes later, Felina and Dr. Lestor arrived at the portal entrance, and the lieutenant just gawked, as Frank got off the bike.

"I know, amazing isn't it?" he smiled. "It took us over six months to create the dimention device, during which we blew up our lab, twice. Want to take a look into another world, Felina?"

"Kats alive, would I ever!" she exclaimed. After they stepped through the portal into the human world, Frank noticed that Dr. Price was nowhere to be seen.

"Tom!" yelled Dr. Lestor as he went into the back room. "Where are you? Gees, where could he have gone?"

"Who?" asked Felina, as she gazed around at the alien laboratory.

"Dr. Tom Price, my colleague, he was keeping watch over our dimention machine!" said Frank. "But he seems to have dissapeared!"

Something on the floor then caught Felina's eye, and picking it up, she muttered, "Oh, crud, I think I know where he is, look.."

In the she-kat's left paw was a torn piece of purple fabric.

"Where did that come from?" asked a confused Dr. Lestor.

"If my guess is right, the cloak belonging to Dark Kat.." Felina sighed. "I'm afraid your colleague has been captured by that maniacal kat.."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

As Felina was tending to Frank's injured arm, which fortunately for him was just a bruise, he said, "I don't understand this, why would that Omega want to capture Tom?"

"Think about it doc, your colleague is a scientist just like you are, he's the perfect person to assist Dark Kat in building a bomb, since the creep already stole a bunch of chemicals from Pumadyne.." sighed Lieutenant Feral, " They specialize in nuclear fission materials.."

"Oh my god, no!" gasped Dr. Lestor, putting his head down. At that moment, the SWAT Kats landed their jet near the portal, because they had just spotted an Enforcer bike parked in front of it. Razor and T-bone quickly jumped through the portal, and breathed a sigh of relief when they saw Felina with Frank.

"Glad you've shown up guys, but you're too late.." said the lieutenant.

"Too late for what?" asked a confused T-bone.

"To stop Dark Kat, he came through the portal, and captured Tom!" cried Dr. Lestor, showing them the piece of purple fabric.

"Crud, that psycho is loose in your dimention?" Razor replied.

"Maybe, maybe not, we don't know if he stayed here or took the human to our world.." said Felina.

"Wait a second!" Frank exclaimed. "The security camera! We leave it on all the time to protect our equipment!"

Going into the back room, Dr. Lestor logged onto his computer, and brought up the security tapes. As Felina and the SWAT Kats watched the screen, Dark kat appeared, as well as his creeplings, who attacked Dr. Price, pinning him to the wall. There was no sound, but they could clearly see the Omega pointing at Tom, and intimidating the human scientist. After that, the creeplings dragged poor Dr. Price through the portal, and were quickly followed by Dark Kat.

"This is horrible!" Frank gasped. "I should have been here to help him, not joyriding out in the Megakat desert!"

"We told you that Katrus was a dangerous place to visit..." sighed Razor. "Come on T-bone, that human is as good as dead if we don't rescue him from that creep!"

As the SWAT Kats jumped back through the portal, Felina decided to stay with Frank to help him clean up the mess that DK and the creeplings had made of the lab.

"At least your equipment wasn't damaged, Dr. Lestor.." said lieutenant Feral.

"Who cares, all I want now is Tom to be alive!" Frank returned. "God, I've been such a stupid jerk, thinking more of this project than my friends and especially my family!"

"You're talking about your wife and kids, huh?" Felina inquired.

"I have one son, Timothy," said Dr. Lestor, "He's ten years old. My wife, soon to be ex is named Tracy, she's thirty, a few years younger than me. Yesterday, they moved out of the house into an apartment."

"Let me guess, she wants a divorce.." said Felina.

"Yeah, because I'm too involved with this place.." sighed Frank.

"That's too bad.." muttered the lieutenant, "My cousin Francine got a divorce a few years ago, her ex was secretly dating another she-kat.."

"Huh, seems like you kats have got the same kinds of problems as we humans do..' shrugged Dr. Lestor. Ten minutes later, they had the place pretty much back into shape, when the doorbell rang. Looking at the camera which pointed outside, Frank saw two people... his colleague Dr. Ted Langway, and the very last person that he wanted to see right now.

"Oh damn, it's that scumbag of a reporter John Grant!" exclaimed the scientist. "Quick Felina, go back through the portal, before he comes in here and sees you!"

"Er, but why, I'm not afraid of reporters, we've got our own on Katrus, such as Anne Gora, she's always sticking a microphone in either my or my uncle's face..." shrugged Felina.

"But she's a kat like you, not a human, don't you get it?" gasped Frank. "Now get out of here before.."

Suddenly, the door opened, and in came Dr. Lansing with the nosy, obnoxious reporter trailing him.

"Sooooo, what kind of stupid idiotic dumb ass crap are you inventing today, huh, a radioactive gumball machine maybe, or a cigarette that shoots laser beams, huh, huh, you stupid morons..." John started to say, until he froze dead in his tracks, when he spotted the portal, and Felina standing in front of the dimentional rip with her arms crossed.

"Actually, it's called a dimention machine, and this time it worked.." smiled Ted, pointing at the device. "Hi there Frank, I see you've met another of the inhabitants of Katrus, a female. Hello there miss, I'm Dr. Ted Langway..."

"Lieutenant Felina Feral, Enforcers.." she nodded, at both Ted and a very shocked John Grant.

"Nooooooo..." gulped the reporter.. "No, it's impossible!"

"Huh, what?" muttered Felina. "What's impossible?"

"You can't really exist.." gulped John, "I... I must be dreaming, yeah, that's it, all I have to do is wait a few seconds, and I'll wake up.."

"Now what the heck are you talking about?" Frank said, "This portal and my alien friend here are as real as we are... but don't you DARE tell anybody about this yet John, we have an emergency situation on our hands! Ted, Tom's been captured by that maniac Dark Kat, he came through the portal, and forced him to go with him to the kat world, most likely to help him build a nuclear bomb!"

"Oh, that is not good.." sighed Dr. Langway, "What about the SWAT Kats, did they go after them?"

"Yes, we saw what happened to Tom on the security camera.." replied Frank.

"DARK KAT?" exclaimed John, "THE SWAT KATS? They're real too? And they live on a planet in another dimention? Uhhhhhhhhhhhh..."

Instantly, the flabbergasted reporter fainted into a heap on the floor.

"Huh, what's wrong with him?" asked lieutenant Feral.

"I have no idea, but I aim to find out.." muttered Ted, who went into the kitchen area and retrieved a glass of water. He dumped it onto the reporter's face, and John immediately screamed,  
>because it was ice cold.<p>

"What the hell did you do that for?" John sputtered.

"Because you fainted, idiot.." sighed Ted. "Now please explain why you are acting so crazy, or I'll stick your head under the faucet!"

"I'll tell you why!" gasped John, staring at Felina. Pointing a shaking finger at the lieutenant, he said, "She shouldn't exist, do you hear me? She's the imagination of two people who created a cartoon show called SWAT Kats, the Radical Squadran! It was on television back in the mid 1990's, over fifty years ago! I know this, because my grandfather had all of the episodes on DVD, and gave them to me when I was ten years old! I was immediately hooked on it, and would you believe I had a crush on none other than Lieutenant Felina Feral, the very cartoon charachter who's standing in this room, but by all logic, should not be real!"

"Um... say that again?" replied a confused Felina, "in this dimention, I'm a cartoon?"

"Yes, as are the SWAT Kats, Dark Kat, Mayor Manx, Callie Briggs, Anne Gora, and so on, and so on..." muttered the numb reporter. "If you don't believe me, then I'll tell you what your famously known for... you don't take NO for an answer.."

"I believe you..." sighed lieutenant Feral.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Hooo-kay..." said Ted, shaking his head, "So, we've found a dimention of cartoon charachters, go figure.. what's next, Bugs Bunny lives in the Andromeda galaxy?"

"Will you be serious for a moment?", exclaimed Frank, "I don't know about you, but I'm helping the SWAT Kats save Tom, before who knows what happens to him! Despite the danger!"

"Alright, then let's go, you stubborn human.." sighed Felina.

"Count me in too!" exclaimed John, "Hell, I might end up being killed , but it's worth the risk to meet your favorite childhood heroes!"

"Very well.." muttered Lieutenant Feral, "but you'll have to walk, only two can fit on my bike."

As she and the two humans entered the portal, by this time, Dark Kat had arrived back at his hidden mountain lair. As he shoved poor DR. Price into the area where the villain was starting to build his megabomb, DK growled, "Now put on one of those radiation suits, the chemicals we'll be using are highly volitile!"

"But I don't know anything about using nuclear materials!" gasped Tom.

"But since you have used chemicals already to create a dimentional rip, that makes you qualified to be a fast learner!" snapped Dark Kat, who out of frustration, grabbed the scientist by the collar, and lifted him off his feet.

"Listen to me, human.." said the omega, staring into DR. Price's frightened eyes, "You will do EXACTLY as I tell you, or instead of feeding you to my pets, I might change you into a something resembling myself! Now put on that suit, immediately!"

"Y-y-yessir.." gulped Tom, as Dark Kat let him go . A few minutes later, Tom was in the midst of assisting Dark Kat prepare the chemicals that would be going into the explosive device. Actually, the process was a rather simple one, because Dk did all the mixing while Tom placed the chemicals into the housing which then would be inserted into the bomb.

"Excellent, we're almost finished, very soon, Megakat City will be history, my alien friend.."  
>chuckled the kat villain.<p>

"You're no friend of mine, you monster.." said Tom boldly, knowing that once he had helped the Omega build the device, that his services would not be needed anymore, and he would most likely be creepling feed, "You remind me of all those tyrants on my own planet who wanted ultimate powers, or to dominate everybody else. And guess what, they're all dead, and do you know why? We humans have a saying, absolute power corrupts absolutely!You're own ego and lust for power will eventually destroy you, you can count on it!"

"Oh, I'm so scared.." laughed Dark Kat, "NOT! Now keep your mouth shut, and help me load this housing of chemicals into the bomb!"

"No.." said Tom, as he crossed his arms in defiance. He had just about had enough of this meglomaniac, and was not about to assist him any longer, even if that meant sacrifing his own life. "There's absolutely no way I'm going to help you destroy a city, not now, not ever!"

"YOU DARE DEFY ME?" shouted Dark kat, taking a laser pistol out of his cloak, and pointing it at Tom.

"Go ahead, shoot me.." smirked Dr. Price, "Even if I'm dead, at least I'll know in the afterlife that I didn't help the likes of you, asshole!"

Growling in rage, Dark Kat shot poor Tom in the head, frying the human's brains to a crisp.

"Creeplings, throw this piece of useless trash in your hidaway, you can feed on it later!  
>I can put the casing in the bomb myself anyways.."<p>

As Dk's pets dragged Tom's lifeless corpse in the back, the Omega smiled to himself.

"Huh, what a bunch of weak creatures these humans are, I just might decide to conquer their world after all! But first, it's doomsday for Megakat City!"

Back in the human world, Timothy Lestor had survived another day of school and was in his room, doing his homework. His mother had gone to court to file her divorce papers, so she wouldn't be back for a few hours or so. Sighing to himself, Tim was quite relieved that it was the weekend, and that he wouldn't have to face that bully Nathan until Monday. The creep had poured an entire container of chocolate milk onto the boy's head during lunch, when the moniter had gone to the bathroom. But this time, unknown to Nathan, the cook had seen what had happened, and told the moniter when she had come back.

"Nathan, that does it.." snapped the moniter, "That's the third student you've harrassed today! You're staying after school for two hours of detention!"

"But Mrs. Phillips, it's Friday, I have football practice after school!" he gasped back.

"Not today you don't!" she yelled. " Detention, room six at 3pm sharp! And alone, not with those friends of yours, they'll have to have practice without you!"

As the moniter went back into the kitchen to get her own lunch, Nathan growled low under his breath at Tim, "Loser, be lucky it's the weekend, I'm taking all of this out on you on Monday for making me lose practice time!"

"I didn't do anything, you just got caught, jerk.." said Tim, as he wiped the milk out of his hair with a towel. "Have fun in detention, Nathan.."

As he finished his words, the other kids in the cafeteria laughed... not at Tim, but Nathan!  
>At last, the bully got what he deserved, and besides Nathan's two sidekicks, the rest of the kids realized what kind of jerk he really was. Tim had made several new friends that day who were scared to death of Nathan before, but decided at last to stick up for young Timothy Lestor. But he knew he would have to face that bully on Monday, and absolutely dreaded it. Lying back on the bed, Tim petted Chance, who had crawled onto his stomach, and licked the boy's face, because the cat could smell tiny remnants of chocolate milk that were still in his hair.<p>

"Sorry boy, there's not much left, although I suppose I should take a shower.." sighed Tim, "Man, I wish the SWAT Kats really existed, they'd pound that creep Nathan to a pulp!"

At that moment, the SWAT Kats were flying over the desert twards DK's hideout, when both Razor and T-bone thought they could hear something over the radio.. a tiny male voice coming from another dimention.

"I wish the SWAT Kats really existed.." said the voice.

"Buddy, did you just.." said T-bone.

"Yeah, I did, but I don't know where it's coming from.." Razor replied. Boosting up the speakers, he said into the mic, "Hello, is anybody calling us?"

"HUH?" gasped Tim, quickly sitting up, and hearing a voice, which seemed to be coming from nowhere, "Who's there?"

"Ouch, not so loud!" gasped T-bone, "How did you get on this frequency, you sound like a kitten!"

"Kitten?" gasped the human boy under his breath, "Oh my god, you sound just like T-bone!"

"Er, yeah, that's me.." said the SWAT Kat. "But I'll ask you again, how did you get on this frequency, we're in the middle of a mission here, Dark Kat is up to no good!"

"SWAT Kats?" exclaimed Tim, "Man, I must be dreaming, you ARE real? But where are you?"

"Flying over the desert to get Dark Kat.." sighed Razor, "Now please, get off the line, you're bothering us.."

"But I'm just sitting in my bedroom!" exclaimed the youngster, "How is it possible that I can hear you? God, I must have watched too many cartoons last night!"

"Er, cartoons?" muttered T-bone, "I like 'em myself, Scardy kat especially, but what does that have to do with us?"

"Because that's what you are.." said Tim, "At least in my world, that is.."

"Um... what?" said Razor, "Buddy, tell me something, are you a human?"

"Yeah, of course I am, Timothy Lestor is my name, I'm ten years old, and I live in Las Vegas, Nevada.." replied the boy, still thinking he was having some sort of dream.

"Lestor?" replied T-Bone, "Are you somehow related to a Frank Lestor?"

"Uhh.. s-sure, he's my dad!" gulped the boy. "You mean you know him?"

"Yeah, like we sure do, kid.." said Razor. "He and his team created a portal from your world to ours, which explains why we can hear you, and vice versa. Do you have a radio in your room? ?If so, you must have picked up our frequency dial.."

"Yeah, I do!" gasped the boy, who had put his radio headphones on the table near his bed. Putting them on, he said, "Say something, just so I know I'm not dreaming!"

"Check one two, one two roger wilco.." said T-bone.

"Perfect sound!" exclaimed Tim, "Wahooo, I'm actually talking to the SWAT Kats!"

"Yeeesh, not so loud buddy.." Razor replied. "But look, just keep our existance a secret for the moment ok, we've got to rescue Frank's colleague Tom Price, Dark Kat captured him. So just stay where you are, we'll call you later, maybe, ok?"

"A-aright, good luck SWAT Kats, talk to you later, bye.." gulped Timothy, who after taking off his headphones, fell back on the bed and fainted.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"I don't get it Razor.." said T-bone, as he landed the Turbokat near the entrance to Dark Kat's mountain lair. "How the heck were we and Frank's son able to communicate with each other?Tim may have a radio, but.."

"I really have no clue buddy, but there's always magic.." smiled Razor. "We know it exists on our world, so after the doc created the portal, some of the magical energy from our dimention must have leaked into his. I know it sounds proposterous, but..."

"I know, but so does dimentional rips between universes.." sighed T-bone, as they hopped out of the Turbokat and ran into the caves to face Dark Kat. The Omega always changed the location of his hideout, so it was always very difficult to find. Making their way through the dark caves, the SWAT Kats kept their glovatrixes raised, just in a case a creepling attacked them without warning. But at that moment, they heard they heard the loud thunderous boom of a jet plane taking off. Quickly running back outside, they saw DK's Fear Ship heading directly for the city!

"Oh crud no, we're too late, that creep probably has a bomb on his jet, just like the last time!" exclaimed T-bone, "Let's get going Razor!"

"You know it, that new bomb is probably a lot larger this time, and 100 times more powerful!"  
>he said. Taking off again, the SWAT Kats were soon within' striking distance of DK's plane, about a mile or so outside the city limits.<p>

"Scrambler missiles, away!", Razor announced, firing the deadly weapons. But Dark Kat was ready this time for the attack, because the defense shield surrounding his jet was nearly , Razor's scramblers short-circuited as soon as they made contact with the shield.

"What the crud, that's never happened before!" gasped T-bone.

"Hahahahahahaha!" exclaimed Dark Kat, looking behind him at the Turbokat. "You won't stop me this time SWAT Kats, now watch as I destroy your precious city!"

At that moment, Dk opened the hatch, and the huge megabomb plummeted twards the very heart of Megakat City! Back in the human world, Tim Lestor suddenly woke up from his fainting spell, feeling very sick to his stomach. Something was very wrong, and he knew it for some reason.

"THe SWAT Kats, they must be in trouble!" gasped the boy. Putting on his radio phones, and turning them on, he exclaimed, "Guys, speak to me, are you alright?"

"Please Tim, not now!" exclaimed a frantic T-bone, who had just seen the bomb start to drop.  
>"Megakat City is in real trouble! Razor, fire a heat seeker, now, before that bomb blows the city sky high!"<p>

"I'm on it, partner!" he said, "Heat seeker away!"

"Oh,please, don't let Megakat City be blown up, oh please please, nooo!" gasped Tim over the radio."I wish that bomb would just destroy itself, and no kats would get hurt at all!"

Suddenly, a huge explosion rocked the skies above Megakat City. Dark Kat laughed maniacly, because he thought that he had succeeded. But when the smoke cleared, to the Omega's sheer disbelief, the city stood as tall as ever, and his bomb was nowhere to be seen.

"Noooooo!" gasped DK, "It's not possible, there was enough nuclear chemicals inside my megabomb to destroy the city ten times over! How is this possible?"

"Buddy.." muttered Razor to T-bone, "Did you just see that? As soon as Tim wished that the bomb would destroy itself, it blew up! I'm not detecting it, or any trace of radioactivity!"

"But what about your heat-seeker?"

"It... it's gone too, must have melted in the explosion.." said Razor, in astonishment. "Now I KNOW that we're dealing with magic buddy, the human kind of magic! Tim is one gifted kid, partner!"

Turning up the radio booster, T-bone exclaimed, "Hey, Tim, you did it, you saved the city!"

"I... WHAT?" gasped the human boy.

"As soon as you said your wish about the bomb destroying itself, it did just that!" replied Razor. " Great job, buddy!"

"IT DID?" exclaimed Tim, "But how?"

"Would you believe magic, my friend?" said T-bone, "You wished that we really existed, and we do. You've got a powerful imagination, buddy, and although your dad created that portal to our dimention, I bet you had something to do with our world's existance. You, and every other human who loves this cartoon show about our adventures, and believes in us!"

"Yeah, I'd like to see it actually.." smiled Razor. "Where do you live, we'll stop by your house sometime, and watch the show together.."

"I l-l-live in an apartment.." gulped the human boy, who was shaking from head to toe. "I don't know how to guide you here, once you visit my world.."

"Oh, we'll find it I'm sure, or you can just wish us to your apartment, but first, we've got to find your dad's friend, ok Tim?"

"O..ok.." he muttered. Taking off his headphones, Tim sat down, and continued to shake nervously. He was capable of magic, and had just saved Megakat City? And to think, just an hour ago, he was actually afraid of facing that bully Nathan Turner on Monday!

"Well, I'm not afraid anymore!" grinned Tim, as he clenched his fists together. The boy wondered what else he could do with his power of imagination. Thinking a simple thought, Timothy opened his knapsack, and gasped. His SWAT Kat poster was as good as new! All of the shredded pieces had come together, and the boy couldn't see as much as a crease in the paper!

"Oh, WOW!" he exclaimed. "I really CAN do magic! Hahaha! Oh, I can't wait to see the look on Nathan's face when I get him, but good on Monday! Um, but What should I do? Oh, I suppose I'll think of something, right Chance?"

"Meow?" replied Tim's pet cat, looking at him curiously.

"I wish you could understand me boy, and vice versa..." smiled Tim, scratching the little feline's ears.

"Meowrrrrrr... yes, that feels good master, keep doing it.." muttered Chance.

"YIKES!" gasped the boy, quickly standing up, "Chance, you can actually talk! Gees, I better stop wishing so much, things are getting out of control!"

"Why did you stop, master, you were getting a good spot behind my left ear.." sighed Chance. "Oh never mind, I'm hungry anyways.."

With those words, the tabby jumped off the bed, and walked over to his dish. To his dissapointment, it was empty. Turning his head to look at Timothy, Chance sighed, "Food, please master? I haven't eaten since this morning.."

"Sure thing little guy, anything for you!" grinned the boy, "Then I'll give you another scratch behind the ears, how's that?"

"Purrrrrrfect.." said Chance. "I'm glad we can finally understand each other now, although I'm a bit confused as to how this has happened.."

"Magic little guy, magic.." grinned Tim.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Curse those humans and that dimentional portal of theirs!" snarled Dark Kat, who had returned to his lair, "Dr. Price most likely sabatoged those chemicals before I placed them in the bomb, so now I have to start from scratch!"

Pacing back and forth across the room like a dimented zombie, the omega muttered, "Megakat City's destruction will have to be put on hold, however briefly! First, I want revenge on those furless aliens! I will go to their world, and kill the rest of the humans who created that portal!"

With his creeplings in tow, Dark Kat reboarded his Fear Ship, and flew out to the portal. Meanwhile, Felina and company were still trekking through the desert. John Grant had borrowed a moped bike from Frank, which the scientist had for a spare, while Frank and the lieutenant rode together on her enforcer cycle. After traveling for about an hour, they finally reached the mountains, and arrived at Dark Kat's lair, not realizing that the Omega was gone. Felina drew her rifle, and led the humans inside.

"Now be very quiet you two, DK's creeplings could jump out at us at any moment.." Felina whispered.

"Excuse me.. creeplings?" gulped Frank.

"You don't want to know.." sighed John, who was scared that in real life, the little pink monsters had razor sharp teeth that could cut through flesh and bone. But to everyone's surprise, the omega and his pets were nowhere to be found. But what they did find in a back room made them gasp in horror. Dr. Price was dead, and he had a laser burn right through his skull.

"Oh God, this is all my fault!" cried Frank, as he knelt in front of his friend's corpse. "I might have been able to save him, if I hadn't been so selfish!"

"No, you wouldn't have been able to save him, Dark Kat would have killed you too, doc.." sighed Felina. "What we have to worry about now is the bomb that your friend was forced to help that creep construct.."

"No need to worry, Frank's son took care of that Lieutenant.." said a voice behind her. Turning around, Felina and the two humans saw the SWAT Kats enter the caves.

"MY SON?" gasped Dr. Lestor.

"He's a very gifted kid, but we'll tell you about it later.." said Razor, as he and his partner looked with sadness at Tom's remains.

"Grrrrrr.." snarled T-bone, "That sicko Dark Kat has gone too far this time! I say we take that creep out permanently!"

"I concur.." said John, "It's a thrill meeting my childhood heroes, but I wish it were under better circumstances.."

"Let me guess, you've seen the cartoon show of us too.." muttered Razor.

"Yeah, but in reality, this world of yours is a lot more dangerous than a cartoon..." replied the human reporter, as he helped Frank carry Tom's remains outside to the Turbokat. John didn't know it, but that danger was about to leak into the human world. Dark Kat had gone through the portal into the scientists lab, and was looking for them in every corner with his laser gun drawn. Not finding them, the omega realized that the humans must be in his dimention.

"No matter, I'll take my revenge out on one of their cities.." snarled the insane kat villain.  
>"There must be some way to make this portal larger, so I can fit my jet through it.."<p>

Looking over the human's dimention device, Dark Kat, who despite being a lunatic, was also quite intelligent, so it didn't take him that long to figure out which buttons and levers controlled the portal. Making several adjusments on the main computer, the omega pressed a switch, and the portal started to enlarge in size.

"Excellent!" exclaimed DK, "Very soon, the furless creatures that live on this pathetic world will feel my wrath!"

Stepping back into the kat world, the villain eagerly watched, as the dimentional rip got larger and larger, and larger, until it was nearly 200 feet in diameter. Of course, back in the human dimention, this caused Dr. Lestor's lab to be blown to pieces. The explosion was so loud, that the residence of Las Vegas, nearly 20 miles away, could hear it. Fire trucks, ambulances, and police cars raced to the scene, only to find that the lab itself was gone, and that it had been replaced by a literal hole in space. As the authorities gawked at the giant portal, wondering what it was, they gasped, as Dark Kat's Fear ship came through the rip. Looking down, and seeing all the rescue vehicles, DK laughed outloud at the shocked looks on the human's faces.

"Oh, this is going to be fun!" exclaimed the kat villain. "My megabomb may have been destroyed, but I have a whole arsenal of weapons at my disposal! Farewell, you pathetic creatures!"

With those words, the omega aimed and fired three air to ground missiles at the human authories.

"Everybody, get out of here, scatter!" exclaimed one of the policemen, as he saw the missiles heading twards them. Getting into his squad car, Captain Ronald Woods put his foot on the gas, and tried to get away from the missiles. Hearing the explosions, Ron tried to keep control of his car, but the shockwave made his vehicle spin out of control, and flip over. For a moment. he thought he was pinned to the steering wheel, but then prying out his arms, Ron managed to open the door, and crawl outside. Coughing, Captain Woods stood up, thankful that he was still alive.. a bit bruised, with some cuts on his face, but still alive. But then he looked back, and saw the horrible carnage that Dark Kat's fear ship had caused. The rest of the police cars, fire trucks, and ambulances had been completely obliterated. He then saw the giant alien jet plane heading straight for Las Vegas, and exclaimed in sheer terror, "Oh my god, Earth is being invaded!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

While all hell was breaking loose in the Nevada desert, by this time, the SWAT Kats had landed their jet near the portal entrance in the kat dimention. Upon seeing just how large the dimentional rip had become, T-bone gasped, "Doctor Lestor, your machine must have gone haywire or something, that thing is massive!"

"Oh no, somebody must have sabatoged it!" exclaimed Frank, "The portal was never meant to be that large, it's big enough to fit a jet plane!"

"Crud, Dark Kat, he must have done it, there's no other explanation.." snarled Razor, "That creep must want to attack your people!"

"But we didn't do anything to him!" said John.

"Er, we're talking Dark Kat here, he's a psychopath.." sighed Felina, who had driven on her bike to the scene. "Come on SWAT Kats, who knows what that monster will do next!"

"I'll go with you on your bike Lieutenant, if Dark Kat attacks Las vegas, the authorities might think he represents your entire species, so I'll have to explain to them that he's a criminal, unlike yourself and the SWAT Kats!" said Dr. Lestor. Once Frank was on board, Felina sped through the portal, and nearly ran into the piles of metal and other debris that littered the desert floor. Using her expert skills, Lieutenant Feral jumped over the piles, which was what was left of the police cars and other vehicles that had been obliterated by Dark Kat's Fear ship.

"My god, what happened here?" exclaimed Frank, who then spotted a turned over police cruiser ahead. He recognized the policeman standing next to the vehicle as Captain Ronald Woods, a good friend of his.

"Quickly Felina, stop the bike!" said . When she did, right next to where Ron was standing, the human policeman gasped at her cat-like appearance, and drew his weapon at the Enforcer Lieutenant.

"No Ron, don't shoot, she's on our side!" exclaimed Frank getting off the bike.

"What the..Dr. Lestor? What the hell is going on here? Some alien jet just came through that huge hole, and attacked my entire force! Is this some kind of invasion?"

"No sir, the kat who attacked you is an omega, a very dangerous criminal from our world.." said Felina, who got off her bike, and saluted Captain Woods. "I'm Lieutenant Feral, Enforcer Squadran.."

"W-well I'll be, you're a cop?" gulped Ron. "Ho-boy, now I've seen everything!"

At that moment, the Turbokat came speeding through the portal, causing the captain to shriek in fright.

"Not clearly everything.." said Frank as he got back on the bike. "Those are the SWAT Kats, they're here to help us stop that meglomaniac from attacking Las vegas! Ron, have the entire city evacuated immediately, and call the local FBI SWAT team, we need as much firepower as we can get!"

In downtown Las Vegas, Tracy Lestor was on the top floor of the municipal court building, preparing her divorce papers with the lawyer, when they both started to hear people screaming outside.

"What in the world?" gasped the lawyer, as they ran over to the window. They both gawked in disbelief, because a huge jet plane unlike anything they had ever seen was firing missiles at the buildings! But then another huge black jet appeared, and started to chase after the first one. The stunned people on the ground watched as a dogfight ensued between the two fighter jets. The SWAT Kats had thankfully arrived on the scene before Dark Kat had done any more damage. But there was still the problem of trying to break through the Fear ship's impenetrable force field.

"T-bone, I think I know what to do, I've boosted the frequency pitch of my scrambler missiles,  
>that should knock out that shield!" Razor exclaimed.<p>

"It had better, else we won't be able to stop Dark Crud from attacking the human's city!"

"Scramblers deployed!" Razor said, hoping they would work this time. To his relief, they did just that, short-circuiting the force field around DK's jet. Razor then fired a slicer missile, which made a direct hit in the tail section of the Fear ship.

"Noooo!" exclaimed the Omega, as his jet plummeted to the ground. Fortunately for the humans below, the alien craft crashed into an abandoned airfield, away from the buildings.

"BINGO!" yelled Razor, getting a thumbs up from T-bone. "Chalk up another one for the SWAT Kats!"

By this time, the human SWAT team had arrived on the scene, and completely surrounded the crashed alien jet. Dark Kat, who was badly wounded in his left arm, still did not want to give up fighting. Running out the door of his jet, and hiding behind some wreckage, he started shooting at the human officers. Their shot guns were not as powerful his lasor pistol, but the SWAT team still far outnumbered the omega, and had him surrounded on all sides.

"Surrender now, creature, or we'll kill you!" exclaimed the lead officer over a megaphone.

"NEVER, you can't kill me, I'm invincible!" roared the insane kat.

"Your choice, monster.." sighed the officer, "Fire at will!"

Using highly powerful bullets that could pierce through anything, including even armor plating, the SWAT team made quick work of the Omega. Dr. Price had been right all along, Dark Kat's obsession with power had eventually caused his own destruction. Landing the Turbokat near the scene, Razor and T-bone approached what was left of the Fear ship, and stared at Dark Kat's blood-soaked corpse.

"It's finally over at last buddy, that creep won't bother us anymore.." sighed Razor.

"YOU, whatever you are, stand still!" shouted the lead SWAT team officer, pointing his rifle at the alien kats.

"Hey, take it easy there, we're the good guys!" exclaimed T-bone. "In other words, we come in peace! Thanks for taking out Dark Kat for us, we owe you humans a great deal of thanks!"

"Um.. you're welcome.." muttered the SWAT leader, as Felina and Frank arrived with John on their cycles. Captain Ronald Woods, who had hitched a ride with another police officer, approached the scene as well, and upon seeing the maylay that had occured, he said, "My god, nobody is going to believe any of this! Alien cops, dimented kat creatures, dimentional rips... it's like right out of science fiction!"

"Or a cartoon.." sighed John, "Frank, since Dark Kat destroyed your dimention device, how are we going to make the portal small again, so no other omega can attack Earth?"

"Don't worry, we'll just re-build the device..." smiled Razor. "With professor Hackle's help of course. He's a brilliant scientist just like you are Dr. Lestor, and would be very willing to help you, I'm sure.."

"Thank you.." nodded Frank. "But for the moment, I'm ready to just go home, and take a nap for three days!All of this traveling through dimentions has worn me out!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Epilogue

It didn't take very long for human society to learn of the existance of the alien kats. First, the residents of Las Vegas started milling around the remnants of Dark Kat's fear ship, taking pictures of it with their cell phones, cameras, and such, plus many more went out to the desert itself to see the portal linking the human world with the kat world. Very soon, all of the pictures were milling through the internet at high speed, so there was no way the U.S. government could hide anything, or even hope to try. Of course, once the fans of the long-defunct cartoon show, "SWAT Kats the Radical Squadran", found out that the two masked kat vigilanties, Megakat City and the rest of the show's characters actually existed in another dimention, they naturally went bonkers. There were those skeptics and pundants who thought the whole incident in Las Vegas was staged, but such idiotic people were few and far between. All one had to do was come to city, take a tour bus out to the portal, and walk through it into an alien universe. Of course the scientists who had created the portal were made instant celebrities, including the late Dr. Thomas Price, who was solomnly laid to rest a few days later in the desert near the portal. As for Timothy and his entire family, well, let's just say that life would never be the same for them again. Upon hearing of what her husband had accomplished, Tracy Lestor decided not to file for divorce, and apologized to Frank for not believing him before.

"No, I apologize for not being with my family these past six months.." sighed Frank, as he hugged her. "I just wish we could have saved Tom, before that monster Dark Kat killed him."

"Well thanks to you humans, that Omega has finally been taken out!" smiled Commander Ulyssis Feral, who upon hearing of the portal from his niece, had gone to Earth to meet with the human SWAT team to thank them personally. Along with Feral was Mayor Manx himself, Deputy Mayor Calico Briggs, and the SWAT Kats, who were all having a private dinner together with the human scientists, their families, and the Mayor of Las Vegas in a banquet hall in one of Vegas' hotels. Of course Timothy was absolutely thrilled to meet his heroes face to face, and both Razor and T-bone each gave the young human a big hug. As Commander Feral muttered something unintelligible under his breath, Felina sighed, "What did you just say uncle? Come on, spit it out, so we can all hear you.."

"Oh, alright.." sighed Ulyssis, " If we kats are cartoon charachters in this world like you say, then does this show reveal who these two hotshots are under their masks?"

"Sure it does," shrugged Tim, "But do you really think I'm lettin' you see it?"

"Attay boy, that's our main fan!" exclaimed T-bone, "Sorry Feral, but besides me and Razor, no other kat is going to watch OUR cartoon show, ever, period! That of course includes Mayor manx and Ms. Briggs here, hope the both of you understand.."

"Of course we do.." smiled Callie, "Right, mayor?"

"Er, um, if you say so Ms. Briggs, " Manx replied. "But um, can we speak of more pleasant subjects? I've heard, Dr. Lestor, that your world has some very FINE golf courses, is this true?"

As the Deputy Mayor rolled her eyes, Frank said, "Oh yes, we have hundreds of them... Pebble Beach, St Andrews, Augusta National, those are some of the top places to play. We even have our own Professional Golf Association, otherwise known as the PGA. Top tournaments are played in this country and all over the world every year.."

"Fantastic!" exclaimed Mayor Manx. "I just might decide to spend my next vacation on your fair planet! Make a note of it Callie, so I don't forget about it.."

"I'm sure you won't.." sighed the deputy mayor.

"Don't worry, you won't have to accompany Manx on his vacation, I'll be happy to go along with him," said John Grant, the human reporter, who was sitting nearby with the she-kat reporter Anne Gora.  
>"I know how much you hate golf.."<p>

"Thank you.." said a relieved Callie. "But I still would like to spend some time here myself, and take in the sights!"

"While you do that Ms. Briggs, T-bone and I have a little stop to make at Tim's elementary school, we've been asked to make an appearance there tomorrow.." said Razor.

"I can't wait..." grinned the eager human boy, who had told his teachers and the principal about his little idea. The following day at school, Tim was in the auditorium with his fellow classmates, when the SWAT Kats themselves walked on stage, to the shock and delight of the children. Of course there was one pupil who was scared silly about the alien kats being there, and of course that was Nathan Turner, who had torn Tim's SWAT Kat poster to shreds a week ago. Nathan breathed a sigh of relief when the SWAT Kats just answered a bunch of questions from the other kids about their planet and such, and left the stage. Mr. Turner thought he was in the clear, but then during lunch, the boy gasped when the vigilanties walked into the cafeteria, and over to where he was sitting. Razor and T-bone then sat on either side of a frightened Nathan, while Tim sat across from the bully who just three days ago had dumped an entire container of chocolate milk onto his head.

"Hey there pal, thought I would introduce my two friends to you, these are the SWAT Kats.." smiled Tim from ear to ear.

"H-h-h-hi.." gulped Nathan, who was shaking like a leaf.

"Hey there buddy, don't we know you?" said T-bone.

"N-no, I d-don't think so.." he muttered.

"Oh, I think we do, kid.." grinned Razor. "You're the little creep that tore up our friend Tim's poster of us, right?"

"Yeah, and I believe, according to Tim, he also poured milk on him when the teachers weren't looking.." added T-bone.

"It wasn't my idea, I swear!" gasped a frantic Nathan, pointing his finger at two kids who used to be his friends. "They made me do it!"

"Your on your own this time jerk, " said one of them, "SWAT kats, it was Nathan's idea from the start to pick on Tim, just because he's bigger than him."

"Yeah, so who's the real loser now?" added the other kid.

"But... but..." gulped a scared Nathan, who was just about to pee in his pants.

"Now take it easy kid, relax, as we kats say, don't cough up a hair ball.." said T-bone, "We're not going to hurt you, right partner?"

"Nope, just embarrass you.." said Razor. "Now buddy?"

"Now.." said T-bone, after which the SWAT kats pulled out two big huge bottles of ice cold chocolate milk from underneath the table, and poured them over Nathan, soaking the poor kid to the bone.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyy!" screamed the other children in the cafeteria, as Nathan stood up, and slowly made his way to the showers, spitting milk out of his mouth.

"Now THAT was funny!" exclaimed Razor, causing the kids to laugh. "Well guys, hate to say good bye, but we've got our own city to protect! Bye everybody!"

"Bye SWAT Kats, we love you!" shrieked all of the students. Tim then went outside with his heroes to the Turbokat, which he had already ridden on with them the day earlier.

"Will I ever see you again on my world? Please, come back!" gasped the human boy, as he gave each SWAT Kat a hug.

"Sorry little buddy, but you know we can't risk the other omegas using the portal as it is.." sighed T-bone. "As soon as we get back home, Professor Hackle and your dad are going to make another machine to reduce it's size. Sure you can visit us anytime you'd like to, but we have a job to do.."

"Sure, I understand.." gulped Tim, as tears came out of his eyes. Taking a step backwards, the boy watched, as the SWAT Kats boarded the Turbokat, and blasted off into the sky. Tim and the rest of his family would be having more adventures with the SWAT Kats in the future, but as the saying goes, that's another story.

THE END.


End file.
